


Just Breathe

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2017 [23]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, Injury, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for Band Names prompt:Stargate Atlantis, Evan Lorne/David Parrish, BreatheIn which Evan and David's relationship progresses in three short scenes.





	

“Just breathe, doc,” Evan said, nudging Parrish with his shoulder. 

It was the botanist’s first time offworld and he looked both incredibly excited and sick to his stomach. Not an unusual reaction, especially since Parrish had come over on the Daedalus and didn’t have any Gate travel experience.

“I know. I just…what does it feel like?”

Parrish looked at him, all wide eyes and guileless smile, and Evan felt something shift inside him. He did his best to ignore it, because it was unprofessional and he couldn’t afford any distractions on the mission, even if it was just to collect biological specimens.

“It’s a little like going down the first steep incline on a roller coaster. You can feel everything kind of shifting inside you, feel that weightlessness, and then the next thing you know you’re coming out the other side.”

“That doesn’t sound so bad.”

“You’ll do fine,” Reed said. “Pretty soon this’ll seem like old hat.”

Parrish shook his head. “I sure hope not.”

Then the moment was on them. Evan and Stevens went first, to make sure the area on the other side of the event horizon was clear. When Parrish stepped through seconds later, he was all smiles.

“That was amazing!”

Evan was secretly thinking the same thing.

*o*o*o*

“Just breathe, damn it!” Evan cursed. He counted Reed’s compressions and then bent over to breathe into Parrish’s mouth again.

It had been a simple scouting mission, following up on some notes AR-1 had made regarding the native flora on P33-Y19. They hadn’t counted on an electrical storm, or Parrish being too close to a lightning strike. What if they’d taken too long to get him to shelter before they started CPR?

Evan felt like his heart had stopped, too.

Count the compressions. Blow. Count the compressions. Blow. And then David started coughing and pulling in air and Evan sat back on his heels, shaking. That had been close, too close.

“Take it easy,” Reed said. He helped Parrish sit up. “Slow breaths, Doc.”

Parrish rubbed his hand over his chest, which was most likely sore from all the compressions. He looked at Evan, scared, and Evan forced himself to smile.

“It’s okay. Just a little lightning. We’ll get you back to Atlantis as soon as the storm is over and have Dr. Beckett take a look at you.”

Parrish nodded, and when he leaned against Evan, shivering, Evan didn’t think twice about curling his arm around Parrish’s narrow shoulders.

*o*o*o*

“Just breathe, David,” Evan murmured. He ran his hand down the side of David’s face. “I’ve got you.”

David exhaled shakily, and then he surged forward, capturing Evan’s mouth in a kiss that threatened to burn him from the inside out. They’d waited so long, and he couldn’t wait one second more.

Evan started thrusting again, the smooth strokes from earlier dissolving into sharp, frantic jabs that, judging from the sounds David was making, were hitting his prostate almost every time.

David pulled back from the kiss and threw his head back. He was beautiful like that, sweat-sheened and wrecked, his skin flushed pink and his lips swollen. He gripped Evan’s shoulders, his fingers leaving marks that Evan hoped would turn to bruises.

He leaned in and snagged a nipple between his teeth, tugging, and that was it for David. The man made breathless sounds of surrender as he came, painting Evan’s stomach with his release. He could come with his cock untouched and that was the hottest thing Evan had ever seen.

“Now you,” David gasped. He looked Evan right in the eyes, lust and desire and affection shining from his face like a beacon. “I love you.”

Evan dropped his head on David’s shoulder as his orgasm tore through him, leaving him shaking and drained and happier than a man that regularly fought space vampires had any right to be. 

“It’s okay,” David whispered in his ear. “I’ve got you.”

“We’ve got each other,” Evan corrected softly.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** Full disclosure: the CPR scene has more in common with dramatic TV than reality. What can I say? I was caught up in the moment. ::grins::


End file.
